Blue World
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Series of One Shots with Klaine and their son. MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**I really have too many plot bunnies floating around in my head with Klaine and a baby boy so I'm gonna try to make a series of one shots and see how it turns out. I know this one is short but if anyone does like this I will write longer ones. Just give me a chance! This story will have MPreg so if you don't like that I suggest you click the back button and find another story. I'm not going to make it like in order of time so maybe one of the one shot can be the night the baby was conceived wink wink or the baby's 5****th**** birthday I'm not sure. So if you have any suggestions on what you would want with Klaine and a baby just send me a review! Or send me a tweet at ****girafferenae ****:)**

**This one is when Kurt and Blaine go away for a weekend getaway and they have to say goodbye to their little boy before they drop him off at his Grandpa's house.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A small whimper and something moving against his chest is what woke up Kurt Anderson-Hummel bright and early Friday morning. He laid there in bed until he heard Blaine moan sleepily.

"Kurt. What did I tell you about letting Brendon sleep in the bed with us?" Blaine grumbled out, pressing into Kurt's back and squeezing his arms around his waist. Kurt put his hand on Brendon's little baby butt to see if he had wet himself through the night. Sure enough he had and Kurt could understand why he kept squirming. He ran a hand through his thick black curls and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Oh come on sweetie! We aren't gonna see him all weekend. I just wanted some cuddle time before we left." Kurt responded with a sad smile.

Brendon looked up at his 'Dada' and sucked his binky. Kurt smiled as Blaine looked at Brendon and chuckled. "He just as amazed as me to wake up and see your beautiful face." Blaine chuckled again. "He definitely has some of me in him!" He said as he rubbed Brendon's chubby cheek with his thumb.

Kurt giggled at what Blaine said. "He looks exactly like his daddy," He reached his hand so it rested on Blaine's where it rested on his hip.

"And also looks like he wants you to change his diaper!" Blaine chuckled again as he rolled away from Kurt's back to let him up. He snuggled back under the blankets as Kurt went into Brendon's nursery to change his diaper.

Blaine was dozing back off into dreamland full of Katy Perry and a naked Kurt when he heard his son giggle from the foot of the bed. He looked up to see a shirtless Kurt leaning over Brendon who was dressed in a new diaper. Kurt tickled his babies belly and when he giggled it was just the cutest thing.

He stood, watching his husband and son giggle with each other and stretched. Blaine ran a hand through his unruly curly hair and yawned as Kurt looked at him.

"What babe?" Blaine smiled shyly and walked over to the smallest walk-in closet ever that Kurt just _had _to have. He grabbed a light blue button down shirt, some tighter fit jeans (the ones that Kurt liked), and brown loafers, then headed for the bathroom just as Kurt finished dressing their son.

"You're just so cute in the morning," Kurt said picking up Brendon and bringing him over so Blaine could say bye to him before Kurt took him off to his grandpa's house.

Blaine took him out of Kurt's arms and snuggled his face into his little boy's curls. "We're gonna miss you this weekend little buddy! Be good for your Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carol okay?" He said with a tickle and then he had his arms full of a squirming child.

Kurt walked over and pulled off his pajama pants and then pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt. "If I'm not back by the time you're done getting ready, do you want to start loading up your car?" He said as he took Brendon out of Blaine's arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sure thing sexy," he said with a wink. "Tell Burt and Carol I said thanks!"

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WEEEEEE**

* * *

"Dada, why dit daddy not come wit us?" Kurt and little Brendon were in the middle of the grocery store and they ran into a little problem. Kurt had dropped a can of organic beans and he couldn't bend down to get it from the glossy floor, seeing that he was six months pregnant and even bigger than he was than when he was pregnant with Brendon.

Blaine had told him not to go out without in case something like this happened, but of course he was stubborn and didn't want to listen. Kurt huffed because he knew what Blaine would say. '_Kurt, I told you so!_'

"Cause he had to work, sweetie. Don't you remember him leaving this morning while you were taking your bath?" Kurt said as he looked around for workers that seemed to be none existent, but then when he didn't need help they were practically attacking him. That can was the only one left and he had been craving those things with hot sauce! He _needed_ them! Kurt was about to cry in frustration, when his son interrupted his thoughts.

"Why don't I pick it up?" Kurt looked at his son like he just spoke a stroke of genius. In his mind, he did.

Kurt grunted as he picked up his son out of the full shopping cart and dropped him to his feet on the floor. Brendon ran over on his little wobbly legs and grabbed the dropped can and handed it to his dad. He then made grabby hands at Kurt to put him back in the cart, but he shook his head no.

"I can't reach down far enough to get you, hon. My back is killing me. Besides what if I drop something else?" Kurt chuckled as they moved on to another aisle, hand in hand.

* * *

"So what did you guys do today?" Blaine asked his sleepy son as he tucked him in for bed. He had just gotten home from work to find Kurt clunked out on their living room couch and Brendon watching his favorite show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Blaine giggled as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and then picked up Brendon.

"Wewll umm….. WE BAKED COOKIES AND THEY WAS SO GOOD!" Brendon yelled and Blaine laughed.

"Mmhhmm… What else did you do?"

"Me and Dada went to the store! And Dada drop the can and he gotted really sad and then I saved the day like a ninja turtle, daddy!" He said with an excited face.

"Oh really?! How did you do that buddy?" Blaine said as he pushed back his sons curls that look exactly like his own.

"I pickeded up the can for him!"

"Wow Brendon! I'm so proud of you! Now get some sleep because I have super big plans for us tomorrow!" Blaine whispered and pressed a kiss to his sons head also.

"Otay Daddy. Love you!" Brendon said as he cuddled further into his bed.

"Love you too, my own little ninja turtle."

Blaine closed the door and walked back out to living room to see Kurt starting to wake up and freak out about Brendon not being in there anymore.

"I put him to bed babe."

Kurt jumped then giggled as he saw it was Blaine. "Oh. I must have dozed off."

"Heard you went to the store today…"

Kurt groaned.

"Kurt, I told you so!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third oneshot! **

**Anything you guys would like to see?**

**Review or tweet me at girafferenae :)**

Kurt and Blaine walked across the street to get to the playground that was across from their favorite coffee shop, the Lima Bean. The air had a slight chill and the leaves were turning to shades of yellow and orange. It was silent except for the faint sound of their footsteps, tapping on pavement.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was looking absolutely stunning with the fading sun shining on his face. He thought all the stuff they had been through together. From bulling to annoying guys at the music store and first kisses to first times, they stuck through it all _together_.

Kurt led them to set at a bench near the kids play area and cuddle up to Blaine's side to get some warmth back into his body. Kids ran havoc around the playground as their dads chased them around and some moms were watching their kids play and some were swinging on the swings with their little girls. He chuckled as one little girl ran up to a boy and kiss his cheek and the little boy stood, stunned.

"Do you ever think about that?" Blaine murmured and blushed as Kurt turned to look at him.

"Think about what sweetie?" Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand.

"Getting married? Having children?"

"Oh I think about it all the time! I think about the colors we are going to have at the wedding and what kinda suits we are going to wear. I was thinking about daffodils for the flowers, does that sound good? I have a binder of things we can go through if you want…." Kurt cut off his rambling as Blaine turned to look at him with teary eyes. "Is something wrong? Do you not want to get married? I don't care. We don't have to. I mean I would prefer to, but if you don't want to its okay, I guess. So no kids for us eith-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing into his lips. He pulled back to suddenly for Kurt's taste, but it _was_ a playground.

"**Of course**, I want to marry you! I was always scared to talk about to because I thought you would get scared and run off!" Blaine said with a huge smile and threw his arms around Kurt.

**Love, its-anderson-not-warbler.**


	4. Chapter 4

It happened when they were sitting on the Hummel-Hudson's loveseat in living room, cuddling. They were watching some house designing show while winding down after a long day at school. The man on the television was describing how they were doing to design the back yard, when he started to talk about tree houses. Blaine perked up, from where he wasn't paying much attention to the telly and was really paying attention to Kurt's exposed shoulder, at the mention of tree houses. He had wanted one when he was little and his dad always told him that they would build one, but they never got around to it. Of course, they never got 'around' to really nothing after he came out to the world and his father disowned him and acted like he didn't know who he was anymore.

Kurt noticed Blaine's attention turn to the television in excitement. Yes, he felt Blaine's stare the whole time they were sitting there, but the hell with complaining. It's not bad to be looked at by your love, is it? Kurt wondered if he should ask if Blaine had ever had a tree house when he was little, but he didn't want to bring up any bad memories for him.

Commercial after commercial came on until Finn and Rachel busted in the door, lip-locked. Finn gently laid Rachel down on the couch right beside where Blaine and Kurt were seated. A minute later of being completely shocked and staring at the couple, Blaine and Kurt shared a look, a disgusted look as Finn was slowly making his way up the bottom of Rachel's red dress with his hand.

Blaine cleared his throat when Finn obviously found what he was looking for, as Rachel moaned deep and Finn smirked down at her. Rachel proceeded to shriek and push Finn to the other side of the couch as she realized there were others in the room. Finn groaned as his head hit the side of the couch and glared over at Kurt and Blaine sitting on the loveseat.

"**You guys are such cockblocks!**" Finn exclaimed and leaned his head in his hands. Kurt and Blaine giggled as Rachel's face went red.

Kurt stood and walked to the stairs. "Well I think I'm just going to walk away from this awkward situation now…. Care to join me Blaine?" He sent Blaine a wink, then proceeded to make his way up the stairs, hips swaying all the way.

Blaine scampered across the room, past awkward Finn and red-faced, silent Rachel and up the stairs towards Kurt's room.

XXX

A few days later, Kurt was lying against Blaine's chest and they were sitting in the backyard staring up at the cloudy sky. Well Kurt was looking up at the sky; Blaine was staring at the oak tree in the neighbor's yard. He couldn't get the idea of a tree house out of his mind.

"Blaine? Blaine did you hear me?" Kurt lifted his head up to look at Blaine, but Blaine wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at another tree. Kurt knew exactly what was going on. Ever since that designing show with the tree house, Blaine _constantly_ stared at trees. Whether they were outside or in the car, Blaine's attention was always on them.

"You know, we can get one if you want… When we get our house, we can get a tree in the back." Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest, but he wasn't sure if Blaine heard him, as the wind was blowing faster and Blaine didn't answer.

Kurt felt Blaine's chest shaking and he looked up, startled at what he saw. Blaine was crying silently, trying to hide that he was, from Kurt. Kurt jumped up, straddled Blaine's waist, and grabbed his tear streak face in his hands. "Baby. What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and spoke in a rough voice. "I was just picturing our lives together Kurt. And it was beautiful." Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I pictured our little boy protecting our little girl and having a little puppy and going to our son's football games and our daughter playing dress up and… and… and…" Blaine got choked up and the tears started streaming faster down Blaine's perfect cheeks.

"And a tree house?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"And a tree house." Blaine agreed with a teary smile.

**Reviews or? ;) **

**Follow me at ****girafferenae**** on twitter! I follow back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hai! A new chapter! Go follow me at klaineissexy on twitter! xx Happy reading!**

* * *

"Blaine! Brendon! Time for dinner!" Kurt called out through the window to the back yard, where Blaine and Brendon were playing football as Kurt made dinner with Elizabeth, while she sat in her high chair. They were making some kind of organic casserole that Blaine couldn't pronounce, but he damn sure thought it was good.

"DADDY!" Elizabeth screamed when Blaine and Brendon walked in the door, covered head to toe in mud. She giggled when Blaine ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around.

"_Blaine Michael Anderson-Hummel! What have you done!_" Kurt hollered. Blaine put Elizabeth on the ground and turned to Kurt. He looked around as he noticed that he and Brendon had tracked in and flung mud around the pristine white floors and the perfect white cabinets.

He gave Kurt the puppy-dog eyes that he knew he couldn't resist and Kurt broke his death glared and sighed. "Just go start the bath for Brendon so he can be clean before dinner." He said as he turned back to see how the casserole was cooking. "Take Elizabeth too, she only seems to listen when you give her a bath."

Blaine nodded as he picked up Elizabeth from the ground, who was crawling and babbling, and walked to snuggle into Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered to Kurt. He knew he was pissed. "You want me to help you clean up?"

"No." Kurt grunted out and Blaine sighed. He hated when Kurt was mad at him.

"Come on Brendon."

"Okay. I'm sorry we made a mess padre! I won't do it again!" Kurt rolled his eyes at Brendon as he spoke the word daddy in Italian. He really did pick up on words when Blaine was talking to his family in Italy over the phone.

"Okay. Okay. Go take your bath." Kurt smirked at Blaine who wore a shit-eating grin on his face when his son spoke his family's native language.

"That's my boy!" Blaine exclaimed proudly and rustled Brendon's curly, tangled hair.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter! Weeee! Happy Reading! :) xx**

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled. "Blaine, stop it!" He shoved Blaine's shoulder as he made to climb on top of Kurt. "You _know _I have to be back at the doctors in 20 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get there by the subway! We have to go now or we will be late!" He giggled again as Blaine nibbled on his bottom lip.

"But baby! You look so beautiful in that sweater! How I am supposed to last the whole day without touching you?!" Blaine moaned pitifully as he ran his hands down Kurt's clothed sides. He really did look hot. The new clothes he bought were perfect for the colder season. He wore a thick sweater that went to his jean-covered thighs, navy blue and white stripes ran horizontally down and it was off on one of his shoulders. He bit his lip as he stared into Kurt's almost innocent eyes that were exceptionally blue that day.

Kurt wiggled a finger at Blaine to come closer. When he did, Kurt whispered in his ear, "Maybe when we get home…" Kurt nipped at his earlobe, "…we can…" He then licked his ear top to bottom and Blaine shuddered, "watch Say Yes to the Dress!" Kurt cackled as he shoved Blaine off of him and ran out of the bedroom to get away.

"Why you little…" Blaine growled and chased Kurt out of the hallway. He found Kurt pulling his boots on by the doorway and run up behind him. Kurt squealed as Blaine tickled him till he begged him to stop.

"_Blaaaine! Blaine stop please!_ We have _got_ to go!" Blaine stopped and left a kiss on Kurt's bare shoulder before he turned to pull his jacket on. He put on his shoes while Kurt wrapped a scarf around his neck. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine because he was taking so long to lace up his shoes. "The sooner we get there the sooner we can can come back home, okay hon. All we have to see is my blood test results from my check up the other day."

They locked the door to their apartment and got into the small elevator.

"Why couldn't they just call you and tell you?" Blaine huffed in annoyance as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "I mean we could be having a fun time in the bedroom right now, if you know what I mean." Blaine winked at Kurt and then it was Kurt's turn to huff in annoyance.

"Blaine, you are insufferable, did you know that?" He said with a peck to Blaine's jaw as he chuckled.

"You can't blame me." Blaine moved back to check out his newlywed. "Damn. Still can't believe you're mine." He took his hand as the elevator opened and they walked out into the city street towards the subway.

"You better believe it 'cause I'm all yours and no one else's." Kurt said seductively.

"Shit Kurt. You just can't say stuff like that on a day like this." Blaine groaned as he adjusted his pants so it wasn't _too_ obvious that he just popped a boner like a 16 year old.

Kurt just giggled.

* * *

"Kurt Anderson-Hummel?" The nurse spoke into the waiting room. Kurt pulled Blaine up from where he was watching the Ohio State game on his phone. "Second door on the left please." She directed them into a room and told them that the Doctor would be there shortly.

About 10 minutes of silence as the waited for the Doctor to arrive, Blaine whined for the billionth time that day. "Kuuuuurttt. I thought you said this would be quuiicckkk."

"Blaine stop pouting." Kurt said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

"Mr. Hummel?" The Doctor said as he pushed the door open to see Kurt climbing onto the paper-covered bed and Blaine sitting in the corner.

"Anderson-Hummel actually!" Kurt said with a bright smile directed towards Blaine. "We just got married recently."

The doctor congratulated him then looked at his clip board. "I understand you had some blood work taken at your check up last week, yeah?"

"Yes. I was wondering why I had to come back. The nurse said something was unusual about the blood work." He said nervously and tried to hide from Blaine's stare. He hadn't told him exactly what the nurse had said.

Blaine sat with wide eyes as he looked to the Doctor. "Is something wrong? Does Kurt have cancer or something?!"

"Oh no! No no!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Kind of the complete opposite actually. We have to run some more tests just to be safe, but we are 99 percent sure that you are with child Mr. Anderson-Hummel!"

Kurt and Blaine sat astonished at the words that came out of the Doctor's mouth. Pregnant?

Kurt knew from when he was little that he had a 25 percent chance that he would be able to become pregnant, but he just always thought that it wasn't a possibility. Now it was, most definitely.

He looked to Blaine who was just staring at Kurt with an open mouth and watery eyes.

"I'll give you guys some time to talk." The Doctor said as he stepped out of the room leaving the door closed.

"Blaine…" Kurt said hoarsely. He didn't give Kurt any time to say anything else, before he ran up and pulled Kurt into a tight hug and squeezed him. Kurt's neck began to get wet with Blaine's tears and Kurt grew concerned. He pulled him out from his neck and looked at his tear stained face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong huh?" Kurt said as he ran his hand through Blaine's crazy curls.

"I'm just so happy! We're gonna be daddies!" Blaine said with a smile that grew from ear to ear as more tears fell from his eyes and down his face.

"Oh hon. I thought you were going to be mad!"

"How could I be mad? I love you." Blaine said as he captured Kurt's mouth to a searing kiss. He wrapped him arms around his lower back to hoist him to the edge of the bed. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and he started to inch his hands down to grab ahold of his ass.

"Wait… wait Blaine!" Kurt giggled as he unwrapped his legs from around his waist and dropped his hands from his neck to push onto his chest. "We're still in the Doctor's office silly."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and whispered those three little words against his lips.

"I love you too…" Kurt said back as Blaine sat back down in his chair when he heard people moving around outside the door. "So you aren't mad?" Kurt asked again.

"Hell no." Blaine said, chuckling.

"There's just one thing though Blainey." Kurt said innocently.

"What's that, baby?" Blaine growled.

"I'm not telling my dad. You are."

Blaine's face paled while Kurt just laughed.

* * *

**Wow. Two updates in 48 hours! You guys are spoiled! Thanks for the suggestion of this, TiniBieni! Keep 'em coming. Reviews help me write faster and they help me remember people actually read this! Follow me on Twitter at klaineissexy !**


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby no. You have to stay in bed like the doctor said!" Blaine chastised a disgruntled Kurt as he tried to roll out of bed to make breakfast. He was about 7 months pregnant and he was huge. He couldn't wait to finally have this baby so he could get back into his designer skinny jeans. But don't get him wrong, he loved being pregnant with Blaine's child. Seeing the happiness on Blaine's face whenever they're in the shower, or at the park, or shopping for baby things; when he sees Kurt's stomach, it's like God just walked into the room and blessed him with eternal happiness. He gets all bouncy, like he does when he gets excited and talks to Kurt's stomach like their baby boy was already born.

But today, Kurt was just pissed. He could blame it on the hormones, but he himself knew that wasn't really true. Blaine was just being a little over-protective. The doctor had said "Try to stay in bed if you are feeling faint or having pains", not "Stay in bed conSTANTLY KURT OR YOU WILL HURT YOURSELF!"

Kurt grunted at Blaine as he helped Kurt walk to kitchen with an arm around his back. "It's not necessary you know." He plopped down onto the chair and watched Blaine pull out a carton of eggs from the fridge.

"What's not necessary baby?" Blaine said as he focused on getting the right pan out to fry the eggs.

Kurt smacked his lips and scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you Blaine?! It's the other pan! And it's not necessary to wait on me hand and foot. I'm not handicapped. I don't need help everywhere I go. I still have two more months of this Blaine! Sure I'll need your help then but not now Blaine. I'm still capable of doing things myself!" Kurt ranted and left the room, leaving a shocked Blaine standing by the oven with a halfway cracked egg in his hands.

He figured he'd give Kurt time to think so he went on making Kurt's favorite omelet and tried to come up with a reason Kurt blew up on him. 'Probably the hormones…' Blaine thought and sighed.

* * *

"Baby, come to bed." Blaine groaned tiredly to Kurt as he finished up his facial routine.

"Tiredness is no excuse for not doing a daily facial routine Blaine." Kurt sighed as he crawled into bed and tried to get comfortable, lying with his back towards Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and moved closer to Kurt, chest to back and an arm around his pregnant belly. He nuzzled into Kurt's neck and groaned. "I can't believe this is happening. You're pregnant with my baby… and it's _so hot._" He said huskily, pressing kisses across Kurt's shoulder, which was exposed from his too big shirt.

Kurt whimpered and grinded back into Blaine as he kept whispering things into his ear. "Blaine….." Kurt gasped when Blaine pushed back into Kurt, grunting as he did so. "I… I need…"

"What do you need baby?" Blaine said as he sucked a hickey into Kurt's porcelain skin and cupped his cock through his boxers.

"You." Kurt groaned as he turned around so he could smash their lips together, but something got in the way.

Blaine chuckled as he rubbed Kurt's baby bump. He turned Kurt back into his original position and wrapped his arms around him, as was before.

"Blaine? Blaine… what are you doing?" Kurt asked disappointed as Blaine snuggle back into Kurt and acted like nothing had happened.

"Going to sleep. You need to rest Kurt, for you _and_ our baby. I don't want to ruin anything just because I couldn't handle not keeping my hands off you," Blaine pressed a kiss behind Kurt's ear after he groaned.

"_**Blaine!**_ I wanted to have sex." Kurt said with a pout.

"Shhh…"

* * *

One night at dinner, Kurt slid a piece of paper across the paper towards Blaine.

"What's this?" Blaine questioned as he unfolded the note.

"Read it and you'll find out." Kurt said moodily. He was horny as hell and Blaine wasn't giving him what he needed because he didn't want to 'hurt the baby'. So Kurt went to the doctor and made him write a note to Blaine.

Sure it was embarrassing to call your doctor so that he could write a note telling your husband that it was okay to have sex with you, but Kurt had no other choice. He was desperate and needed Blaine like he needed air.

Blaine's face went red and Kurt thought he was mad. "Look Blaine, I'm sorry I just…"

Kurt's sentence slowly drifted off when Blaine looked up at him with dark eyes. "Dammit Kurt. Why are you so difficult?" He got up out of his seat and lifted Kurt up into his arms and walked to the bedroom. He laid Kurt on the bed and tore his shirt off. He still hadn't said anything as he crawled up in between Kurt's legs and was face to face with him.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered as he just kept staring at his face. Blaine put a hand to Kurt's stomach, up and under his shirt.

"Shhh…" Blaine quieted Kurt's questions and took off Kurt's shirt. He stared for a moment, appreciating his husband's pregnant glow. "So fucking beautiful."

* * *

After Blaine pulled out and shushed Kurt's whimpering, he cuddled up next to him. "So how embarrassing was _that_ trip to the doctors?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt punched him on the arm.

"Fuck you, you asshole. You wouldn't put out!" Kurt said as he pillowed his head back down into Blaine's chest. "I didn't know what else to do!"

* * *

**LOL oh Blaine. All Kurt wanted was that dick. **

**Reviews are like Klaine relationship closure. (acoustic version) -.-**

**Keep the requests coming! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

They were heading to Blaine's parents' house in Westerville because Blaine's grandparents from Italy were in America for a business trip, so the stopped to say hi, unexpectedly. Blaine got the call from his mom the night before, saying that he needed to get there quick because his father was still pissed that that Blaine was living with Kurt in New York and not Ohio because if he lived in Ohio it wouldn't take almost a whole day to get to the house and see his Italian grandparents.

The night before was a bit hectic.

"Why do we even have to go?" Kurt said, moaning as he cuddled closer back into Blaine's chest as Blaine franticly searched the internet for plane tickets for the next day on the computer sitting on Kurt's lap.

"Fuck…" Blaine swore softly as "fully booked" showed up on yet _another_ airline website. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and he sighed. "The only reason my grandfather is even in Ohio is to see if I'm using my inheritance from him for the right reasons…" Blaine sighed again as he slapped his laptop shut and moved it onto the bedside table and wrapped his arms around Kurt's slightly showing baby bump.

He was about a month along now, morning sickness and all the works. Kurt was a bit bummed that his favorite jeans didn't fit anymore, but that just gave him an excuse to wear Blaine's clothes. Every morning nowadays, Blaine would wake to hear the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. He felt horrible seeing Kurt looking so sick, leaning against the cool bathroom tile.

"Oh… So what are we gonna do about… you know…" Kurt said with anxious eyes, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. The Anderson family knew he was gay and with Kurt, but they were _not_ happy about it, at all.

Blaine chuckled and rested his hands above Kurt's protruding belly button. "Are you talking about little Harry?" Blaine said with a giggle. Kurt turned around in his arms, straddled Blaine's waist, and tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck to pull his face up and make him look into Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine. Freaking. Anderson. We are not naming our son or daughter Harry and that's final!" he said with smirk and a chuckle and a peck on the lips from Blaine. "But really hun, what are we gonna do? Should I just stay home?"

Kurt bit his lip as Blaine thought. "I don't want you home alone with you being pregnant and having morning sickness. We can just have a fun road trip home. We could even go see Burt and Carole!" Blaine said, trying to convince Kurt.

"It's kinda hard to miss Blaine. It's _pretty_ obvious that I'm pregnant." Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and Blaine rubbed circles into his lower back.

"Well… I guess they'll find out on their own yeah?" Blaine said with an optimistic glint in his eye.

"And what about your grandfather? He surely doesn't approve of us and if he sees I'm pregnant, he'll take away all the money Blaine! We'll be homeless!" Kurt said, his voice shaking.

"It'll be fine Kurt." Blaine said, even though he wasn't so sure himself.

…

They were out and on the road around 5 o'clock, heading for Westerville, Ohio. Kurt fell back asleep quickly, lulled by the vibrations of the car on the road. Blaine sang quietly to himself for about 3 hours before he got bored. He was just debating on whether or not he should wake up Kurt when he woke up himself. He shuffled around in the seat for a minute before his eyes fluttered open.

"How was your sleep, beautiful?" Blaine said with a glance at Kurt stretching, his shirt riding up over his baby bump. It made Blaine's heart flutter every time.

"Uncomfortable." Kurt said grumpily and Blaine chuckled.

"So it's gonna be like that huh?"

"Yeah. You're the reason we're going to Ohio right now. It's your fault…" Kurt said as he closed his eyes again and leaned against the window. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and drove for another hour while Kurt dozed off.

About halfway to Ohio Kurt jumped in his seat. "Blaine!"

Kurt just wanted out of the car! He was getting dizzy and nauseous and felt like the car was going 800 miles per hour. "Blaine! Slow down!" he slurred out.

Blaine looked over to see a green Kurt with glassy eyes and was sweating profusely. "Baby? Are you okay?"

**TO BE CONTIUNED **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 continued…

_About halfway to Ohio Kurt jumped in his seat. "Blaine!" _

_Kurt just wanted out of the car! He was getting dizzy and nauseous and felt like the car was going 800 miles per hour. "Blaine! Slow down!" he slurred out. _

_Blaine looked over to see a green Kurt with glassy eyes and was sweating profusely. "Baby? Are you okay?"_

_XXX_

"Just pull over!" Kurt screeched and covered his mouth while holding his stomach.

Blaine yanked the wheel to pull the car over onto the side of the road. Before he even parked, Kurt already had the door open and was puking out onto the pavement. Blaine jumped out the car to help Kurt as he was up-chucking his breakfast.

"Blehh," Kurt moaned after his 3 round of dry heaving.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Blaine said, putting a cold hand to Kurt's flushed cheek. "I wish you didn't have to go through this." He frowned when Kurt leaned back into the car and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorta used to it by now, Blaine." Kurt cracked one of his eyes open and chuckled at Blaine's eyebrows, which were scrunched together to show that he was confused. "What is it, honey?"

Blaine threw up his hand, shut Kurt's door, and walked around Kurt's puke carefully. As he drove of Kurt questioned him again, "What are you so confused about?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should be sad for you because you get so sick or happy because it means the baby is healthy." Blaine sighed as the rolled into a traffic jam on the highway. He put his hand on Kurt's thigh when Kurt giggled.

"Oh Blainers. Be happy! It's just a sign so that we know we have a healthy baby… If I have to go through that everyday just to have a healthy beautiful baby, then let it be!"

Blaine started to hum…

"Speaking words of wisdom… let it be!" He sang with soul. Kurt giggled as Blaine leaned in with a smile on his face to give Kurt a kiss. He was confused when Kurt pushed him away and held up a finger. Kurt popped a piece of gum into his mouth and chewed for a moment and just when traffic was starting back up, Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and smashed a kiss onto his mouth.

"You're fucking hot."

Blaine just chuckled.

XX

Kurt and Blaine sat nervously as they sat at a dinner table at this elegant restaurant that Kurt had never heard of.

Blaine's grandfather had told them to be there at six p.m. and it was 6:01 now. "He did say six, right?!" Kurt said, scared. He was already freaking out over the catastrophe that happened when Blaine's parents found out about the baby.

The Anderson's yelled and screamed till they couldn't anymore then kicked them out. They advise Blaine that he better find somewhere else to live because his granddad sure as hell was going to kick him out once he finds out about their baby.

"Blaine! Kurt! How good it is to see you!" Blaine's grandmother, Alexandria, ran up from behind them. She was still beautiful for her age and you could tell they were clearly from Italy, from the tan color of their skin to their thick accents. Now Kurt understood more of why Blaine looked like a fucking god sent from the heavens.

Blaine jumped up from his seat, happy to see his grandmother and gave her a huge hug and after she pulled Kurt up from his chair, just as Blaine's granddad, Julian, walked in. He always had a stormy expression his face and he still had a full head of rich curly black with not a hint of gray hair. Kurt's point proven was proven.

They all froze at the sight of Kurt being dragged up in his chair. Blaine, obviously because of Kurt's frightened face staring back at him, and his grandparents, seeing his baby bump.

"Um… Kurt? Did you gain a little weight or?" Alexandria asked. Kurt started crying and ran to the restaurant bathroom. She turned to Blaine. "Are you guys with child?"

Blaine looked stricken, but then she gave him _the look_ that Kurt always gives and he answered straightaway.

"Y-yes." She shook her head then patted Blaine's back as he sat down at the table and put his head in his hands, scared of what his granddad would have to say after this.

Would Kurt and he be thrown into the streets?

Would they be able to afford the baby with no money to support themselves?

What Blaine missed was the look his grandma sent his granddad in her departure. All Julian did was smile at her until she wasn't looking.

Julian sighed. "You know Blaine, I'm only disappointed in you for one thing, and it's pretty big thing." He said with sadness.

"What's that granddad?" Blaine said, face still in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Blaine looked confused for the 12 billionth time that day…

"I'm not prepared to be a great grandpa!" Julian faced cracked into a loving smile. "Congrats Blaine! You're gonna be a father!"

"Wait, wait… so you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I love Kurt! You guys are made for each other!" He pulled Blaine up into a big hug then set back down next to him.

"So… when did you find out?"

"A few weeks ago, we went…." Blaine and Julian got so totally into the conversation on Kurt and Blaine's baby, that about 15 minutes later they realized that they totally had forgotten about Kurt and Alexandria in the bathroom.

Blaine ran into the bathroom just in time to see Kurt starting another round of puking into the toilet and his grandma rubbing his back.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he stopped up-chucking and after Alexandria had left the bathroom.

"Yes darling?" Blaine responded, brushing back a strand of Kurt's hair from his sweaty forehead.

"What happened with your granddad out there?" Kurt questioned, still looking queasy.

"We're gonna be just fine babe. Just fine."

**:) wow. This chapter is **_**finally**_** done.**

**If you have any suggestions please leave it in a review! **

**And also DAT CRISSCOLFER RIOT THIS MORNING I CANT!**

**Follow me on twitter at klaineissexy !**

**Thanks lovely readers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we play in the snow today?!" Brendon and Elizabeth burst into their parent's bedroom.

Blaine grumbled and buried his face further into his husband's back. That's when he realized he was naked and Kurt wasn't. He froze as the kids started to climb into bed with them and their dad was naked! He sat, confused, trying to figure how he fell asleep naked in the first place when Kurt turned over to face him with a smirk on his face and a wink, knowing exactly why his husband was pondering. Kurt reached over to shut the bedside table's drawer to hopefully conjure up Blaine's memory. It worked.

* * *

_Blaine was pretty worked up when he called Kurt at lunch._

"_Hey babe…" Blaine sighed._

"_Blaine? What's wrong? Tough day at work?" Kurt said as he took the clothes out of the washer to put them in the dryer with his phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear. He had finally got the mud stains out of his six year old son's pants. Kurt did a little happy dance when he saw no stains left until Blaine sighed into the phone again._

"_The kids were making fun of Jaylen again." Kurt sighed then. He had met Jaylen one day when he had visited Blaine's classroom for show and tell day for Blaine. Jaylen was a little boy with blonde hair and he reminded Kurt of himself when he was younger. Blaine had said that Jaylen got bullied at school and that he was trying to help him out. Blaine and Kurt equally worried about the boy. "I tried to send them to the office, but they just sent them back. I just don't know what to do anymore Kurt." Blaine sighed in defeat as he graded papers in his class room. _

"_We'll figure it out soon enough Blaine. When you come home, we can unwind and make dinner together, okay?" _

"_Okay baby. See you soon. Love you."_

"_I love you too." Kurt ended the call with a devilish grin on his face._

_Blaine got home at the usual time around 4 o'clock in the afternoon to hear Kurt already bustling around in the kitchen. His son and daughter were cuddled up on the couch together watching cartoons. He sat his bag down on the coffee table and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's forehead and ruffled Brendon's hair. They both whined when their dad blocked their view of their cartoons and Blaine chuckled. _

_When he finally meandered into the kitchen he saw Kurt standing at the oven with the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he had ever seen on him, a vivid blue V-neck with a white scarf, and holllllllyyy hell…_

_Blaine stood, drooling at the sight Kurt's feet for a while until Kurt turned to get in the fridge when he noticed Blaine staring at him._

_Kurt squeaked. "Oh my god! Blaine you scared me!" Kurt walked up to Blaine to give him a hug and had to bend over to do it because… his husband was wearing fucking white pumps with a five inch heel. Blaine thought he was gonna faint! _

"_Blaine?" Kurt asked when his husband didn't move to hug him back._

"_K-kurt… the shoes?" Blaine pointed a trembling hand towards Kurt's foot. He squirmed where he stood; his pants were getting too tight because of a certain someone wearing certain shoes._

"_Oh… Do you like them? They just came in the mail from where I ordered them from forever ago. They are super comfortable!" He did a little strut around the kitchen and Blaine couldn't stop himself. He slammed Kurt up and onto the kitchen counter and shoved himself between his husband's long, luscious legs. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to the edge of the counter and started to rock into him as he ripped the scarf from the man's porcelain neck to ravish it. _

_Kurt's moans were abrupt and he was shocked at Blaine's reaction. He knew that Blaine readily agreed when he asked him if he should get the shoes. He had seemed interested, but Kurt never thought he would get this reaction._

_Kurt's whimpers grew into high pitch moans when Blaine brought his warm hands underneath Kurt's shirt and ran them up and down his back while he ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. They both knew they should probably stop because their kids were just in the next room, but there was no stopping a horny husband. _

"_Blaine…Unh… Blaine, the kids…" Kurt moaned out onto Blaine's lips, but Blaine didn't stop thrusting into Kurt's body on the counter and it was making the cabinet underneath shake. Kurt chuckled as Blaine tried to take off Kurt's shirt and he had to bat his hand away. _

"_Those fucking shoes Kurt…. I can't." Blaine said brokenly, massaging Kurt's denim clad thighs._

_Kurt and Blaine both gasped and Blaine jumped away from Kurt as they heard a small voice say, "Daddy? Papa?" _

_They turned around to see the little girl with a worried look on her face. "Daddy, why was you hurting papa?" _

_Blaine crouched down to talk to Elizabeth. "Sweetie, what makes you thinking I was hurting your papa?"_

"_Papa was sounding like he was hurting so I come here to see if he okay and you was bitin' him." Elizabeth said with fear. _

_Kurt jumped down from the counter when Blaine looked at him with a hopeless look. He picked up his daughter and held her close while giving Blaine the death glare as he was distracted by his shoes again. "Oh hun. You're papa is okay alright? Daddy and I were just playing a little game, that's all." Kurt pressed a kiss against Elizabeth's forehead and sat her back down onto the floor. "Now go tell your brother that dinner is almost ready, 'kay?" He sent her off into the living room with a pat on her little diaper covered butt._

_When she left the kitchen, Kurt turned to Blaine and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist with a chuckle._

"_Just can't keep your hands off me, huh?" Kurt said with a sly smile as he slipped out of his husband's arms._

"_I'll get you tonight, my pretty!" Blaine ran off with a wicked cackle and Kurt shook his head._

_Blaine was pissed. He lay on the bed on top of Kurt, fully naked, while Kurt had his shirt off. Blaine had reached into his bedside drawer to grab the right "utensils" to "get the job done" to find one of them missing. _

"_Uh.. Kurt?" Blaine pulled out an empty box. "We don't have any more condoms."_

_Kurt grunted and his eyes slanted. "Blaine! I told you to go out and buy more yesterday when you were coming home from work!" Kurt got up and put his shirt back on. He started heading towards the bathroom._

"_Oops." He said and threw the box into the trash. "Hey! Where are you going?! Get back here! We can still do it!" He said as he ran towards him, still naked. _

"_I'm not getting pregnant again this soon Blaine. People are going to start talking!" Kurt said as he turned on the shower._

"_I'll pull out! I promise!" Blaine screamed and then pouted when Kurt grabbed a towel out the closet. He chuckled as he turned the water to a higher temperature._

"_Shh, Blaine. You'll wake the kids. And that's what you said last time and see what happened?" Kurt referred to the last time they had had unprotected sex and Kurt had gotten pregnant with Elizabeth. "It's not my fault that I'm fertile!"_

"_Come on baby. Pwease?" He used his last resort: puppy dog eyes._

"_No Blaine." Kurt said sternly as he hopped into the shower, leaving a sad Blaine behind._

_Blaine moped as he went back into their bedroom and lay down under the covers. The last thing Blaine remembered before he drifted off to sleep was Kurt laughing as he got into bed._

"_Sleeping naked tonight Blaine?"_

_Blaine grunted._

* * *

"Yeah Blaine. Why don't you take the kids out to play? I have to go to the store for _**some things**__."_ Kurt sent a wink to Blaine and Blaine sure understood what he was trying to say, but for now Blaine had to figure out how to get out of bed with his kids in the room while he was naked.

* * *

**LOL WUT?** ** Drop a review and leave me a suggestion of something you would like to see happen in this story.**

**Follow me on twitter - klaineissexy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sweetie, I have some work I need to finish at the school. Do you want to pick me up so we can get to dinner on time? –B xoxo**

Kurt smiled at the text from Blaine. He was just wondering where his husband was and began to get worried. Kurt had already dropped the kids off at his parent's house and now he was just waiting for Blaine to arrive so they could go to Columbus for dinner.

It was a special night for them. It was the anniversary of the day they first met and Blaine, being the romantic guy that he is, made dinner reservations. Kurt didn't mind that Blaine had to work over. He knew that Blaine loved his job and wasn't frustrated that he had to stay over.

**Sure, I'll be there in a few. –K xxx**

On the way to the school Kurt called the restaurant to notify them that they might be a little late and then he called Mercedes to chat with her about how her and her new boyfriend were doing. When he finally arrived to the school and parked beside Quinn's car, he walked up the stair case toward the entrance.

He stopped by the front desk, but the woman shook her head and guided him on, knowing he was Blaine's husband. He smiled as a few teachers passed him as he made his way to Blaine's classroom. He stopped at room 215 and peaked his head in the door.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned to look at him with a gentle smile and held up a finger to tell him to wait a minute. A younger woman sat in front of Blaine's desk. She looked to be about 25 and Kurt had never seen her before so he assumed it was one of Blaine's students mother. Kurt smiled back and gently shut the door.

Kurt walked down to Quinn's classroom and she was surprisingly still at the school also.

"Hey Quinn! Long time no see!"

"Oh hey Kurt!" Quinn jumped up from where she was arranging books on the shelf and ran over to give Kurt a hug. "It's been forever!"

She dragged him over to sit on the comfortable couch and gave him a gossipy smile. "So have you talked to Mercedes?!"

Kurt and Quinn talked for another 10 minutes or so until Kurt remembered that he and Blaine had dinner plans and then he said good-bye to Quinn with promises of seeing each other soon.

The woman was just walking out of Blaine's room when Kurt was walking in. Kurt smiled at her and she smiled back and just has his hand touched the door handle, her voice stopped him.

"Are you Blaine's husband?"

"Umm… yes, why?" Kurt turned to face her.

"Well, you're lucky!" She giggled.

"I know I am!" Kurt said cheerfully and wondered if there was a reason for this conversation.

"Cause he's fucking hot!"

"Excuse me?!"

"He's truly perfect," she said with lovesick eyes.

"Oh I know sweetie. I'm reminded ever night just how hot he is!" Kurt whispered sultrily with a wink. The woman gaffed in the hallway as Kurt stepped into Blaine's classroom with a blush on his face.

Maybe that was inappropriate to say to one of Blaine's students moms. Maybe.

"You ready sweetheart?" Blaine said, grabbing his bag and placing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Yep!" Kurt said with a giggle.

**Here's another chapter Klainers!**

**Review with thoughts and suggestions xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"You know tomorrow is Halloween, right?" Blaine came in the kitchen, bouncing around like a five year old.

"Yes Blaine. I remember from the all the other times you've reminded me this week." Kurt said as he wiped Brendon's dirty face off with a wipe.

Blaine chuckled as he opened up the fridge and pulled out ingredients for a ham sandwich. "Well Mr. Sassypants," Kurt giggled at the knick name and Brendon gurgled. "Santana invited us to a party she is having tomorrow night. She said that Burt and Carol agreed they could watch Brendon for the night if we wanted to go."

Kurt had a contemplating look on his face. "Is it a costume party?"

"Yep! And here is the best part: There will be alcohol! Woo!" Blaine did a little dance around the kitchen, sandwich in hand.

"You're such a teenager Blaine!" Kurt chuckled as he picked up their son from his high chair and snuggled him. Blaine walked over to Kurt's side and wrapped his arms around Kurt and Brendon.

"I really think we should go, baby. We haven't had some time to let loose and party since Brendon was born." He said as he pressed a kiss to Brendon's ebony curls that were getting crazier every day, but Kurt refused to cut his baby boy's hair.

"Blaine. We knew our lives were never going to be the same when I found out I was pregnant. But okay, we can go. I just don't want to not be with my baby. I've never been away from him since he was born." Kurt said with a disgruntled frown.

"See Kurt, this will be good for us." Blaine let go of his husband and child to clean up the kitchen until Kurt thrust their boy into his arms. Blaine gave him a questioning look.

"We have a costume party tomorrow! I have to get my costume together!" Kurt screeched frantically and ran out of the kitchen.

Blaine had a small smile on his face as he looked down at the toddler in his arms. "How bout we watch some Teenage Ninja Turtles buddy?"

* * *

**Hi sorry this is so short I've been busy. There will be another chapter to go with this soon, and it'll be smutty. I'm going to be taking a 16 day trip soon to Europe so I'm not sure when I'll update next, but I'll be writing a lot during the trip sooo… yeah! **

**Review please! Follow me on twitter, klaineissexy **

**Love, its-anderson-not-warbler.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad, can you hand me the red sparkles?" Brendon asked Blaine. He and his father were a mess head to toe with glue, paint, and glitter everywhere.

Kurt chuckled at the sight of his two boys. He and Elizabeth were still looking flawless with beautifully made valentines laid out in front of them. His daughter squirmed in excitement when Kurt passed over the jar of glitter to his husband, regretfully so. They already made a huge mess of the dining room.

Blaine huffed when the paper dove he had glued to his blue heart fell off.

"Valentines aren't working out for you hon?" Kurt giggled and dropped Lizzy to her feet when she started squirming again. Her chestnut curls bounced as she did a running jump into her frustrated daddy's lap, sensing his disgruntlement.

"Why did daddy pick boo?" The 3 year old asked Blaine about the color of his paper heat. "You sad because you pick boo?"

Blaine chuckled at his intelligent daughter. "No sweet pea, _blue_ is my valentine's favorite color!" He smirked at Kurt as their children looked at dad confusedly.

"I'm your daddy's valentine, kids." Kurt smiled as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I'm making my valentine for Robert Pattinson! He's getting hotter every year!" Blaine sighed dreamily when Brendon gaffed out a laugh.

"Isn't that the guy from the movie you used to watch all the time? With the werewolves and vampires?" Blaine nodded.

Kurt grimaced at the vampire part, but played along.

"Well who is your valentine for Papa?" Brendon directed towards Kurt while Blaine was bust telling Elizabeth what valentine's day was all about.

"Adam Lambert." Kurt said with a smile when Blaine sent him a dirty look. "He's way before your time, but boy was he_ smokin'_!"

Blaine chuckled as their kids both said "Ewww!" at the same time.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know baby, I could really get used to this." Blaine sat on the couch in Kurt's work room, reading a book on child development.

Kurt looked up from the vest he was sewing. "Get used to what?"

"College life. You and I hanging out in comfortable clothes. Doing work together. Staying up late. Having sex everywhere." They both chuckled at the last one.

"It's alright." Kurt sighed.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and he sat his book down and moved to caress Kurt's face. "What? You don't like living this way?"

Kurt flushed as he mumbled out his answer. "I'm just excited to settle down… and get married and buy a house and things like that." The man looked away with grace. "I know. It's stupid."

"No, it's not stupid beautiful." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he tried to drop the conversation by getting up to get different fabric.

He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead and nuzzled his nose against his and Kurt calmed down considerably.

"We're young, Kurt. But I promise you we'll get married someday, love."

Kurt's smile beamed.

**Short but sweet! :) Love you guys!**

**Review with ideas!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt carried himself, with a heavily pregnant belly, into his company. He instantly was bombarded with his employees asking him questions about the new photo shoot that was coming up. He quickly shooed them away with a simple look that said 'get out the fuck away from me'.

All Kurt had to do was clap his hands twice and all of his many workers turned to look at him. He gave a shy, sweet smile at everyone and took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around his bulging stomach.

"There will be a meeting in about 15 minutes on the second floor meeting room!" Kurt gave another sweet smile to his sewers and pinners.

When he finally made it to his office, he took a seat behind his desk and huffed a breath out. His phone buzzed.

_Are you okay? –Blaine xx_

_Yes love. Be home soon. –Kurt_ xoxo

Kurt looked around the room, looking for anything he would need before he went away for 3 months. His assistant walked in to let him know that everyone was waiting on him and then proceeded to help Kurt out of his chair.

Kurt tried to walk in the room quietly, but the extra weight he had put on, made it hard to walk gracefully those days.

He didn't dare to sit; he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of all his employees, by not being able to get out of the chair.

"Okay! Listen up, my sweets!" Kurt said, as all his workers smiled at him proudly. "As you can probably tell, I'm about to burst!" Kurt chuckled with everyone. He leaned against the table and put a protective arm around their unborn child.

"So, as I go on maternity leave, I'm leaving my dear friend, Isabelle Wright, to run the company while I'm gone."

The crowd was speechless and then there was uproar of sound.

"How do you know each other?"

"I thought she died?"

"Is she here now?!"

Just as Kurt opened his mouth to respond to the unusual questions, Isabelle walked in. She ran right up to Kurt and hugged him fiercely.

She chuckled as his huge belly got in the way. "Guess you guys worked it out after all, huh?"

Isabelle winked and started throwing out demands on how she was going to run it while Kurt was gone.

Kurt smiled. Everything would be just fine.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear faithful readers, I'm sorry for leading you to believe that this is an update- as it is not.

I would like to apologize for not updating for a long time. My life has been pretty busy as of late with work, school, and some personal problems with family. I know all of you are eager for the next chapter and I am working on it currently.

The problem is that I am leaving soon for vacation- 16 days for Europe. I am going to Ireland, Scotland, and London. I am very excited and I am sure that it will give me a lot of inspiration to write. Maybe I'll see one of you there? I will update when I get back. Maybe leave a review of what you would like to see in this story for the next chapter during my vacation? That would be totally awesome.

Oh and I went to the Cleveland show for Darren's tour. It was amazeballs.

Anyway, I will update as soon as I get back in the US and I'm really sorry about the wait.

Love you all, thanks.~


End file.
